underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Sinclair
Eva Sinclair was a main character in CBS' Under the Dome. She is described as a beautiful, young anthropologist who has mysteriously arrived in Chester's Mill. She used to have a romantic relationship with Barbie that came between him and Julia. Before the Dome Hardly anything is known about Eva's life before the dome came down, except that she was an anthropologist that worked for Aktaion Energy. Eva and Christine Price were the first people to find the egg. Under the Dome Season 3 "Move On" & "But I'm Not" It appears to be a year later after the events of the "dome". Barbie has left Chester's Mill after Julia's "death" and takes a different job. He also eventually started a relationship with Eva; though hints were the relationship was more for Barbie to try and move on from losing Julia. However, much unknown to Barbie, this reality wasn't real. The entire remaining town was in a hallucinogenic fantasy; brought on from these strange cocoon pods they were all placed in. Only Ben started to notice and attempted to convince Barbie. However, Ben is murdered by Melanie Cross, who makes it look like asthma attack to the people in the alternate reality. By the time Barbie begins to question everything, something happens to Eva and she is apparently pregnant. Though it seemed her and Christine were illusions used to distract Barbie and the other residents of Chester's Mill from realizing the truth. When Julia and Big Jim free them, its revealed that she and Christine are in fact real. They were mysteriously in the cocoons and awaken in the caverns. Not much is shown if she remembers her relationship with Barbie or if it was in fact real to begin with or influenced by "Melanie"'s interference. "Redux" Eva and Christine converge in a hotel room, and try to make sense what has happened. Christine wants to go the town hall meeting, but Eva doesn't want to go. Christine says they have to go because people saw them in the caves. Eva laments how she is no longer pregnant, and Christine assures her she will have kids one day. When Barbie attacks Big Jim at townhall, Eva and Julia try to calm him down. Barbie is stunned to see Eva, and Eva leaves to get some air. Eva is surprised that Christine has offered to counsel people, and thinks they should tell everyone the truth. Christine says they are trapped and need to gain the towns trust. Eva wonders been Christine became so calculating. Christine jokingly reminds Eva that she successfully negotiated with a wolf, and assures Eva they will get through this together. She asks Eva to go find "the one thing that could expose them". Eva digs up a camera, and then stores it in a drawer at the hotel. "The Kinship" When food becomes scarce in Chester's Mill, she and Barbie go out and locate three silos full of cattle feed. Though Julia accuses Barbie of cheating on her with Eva, and the factor that two were never physically involved. Eva learns that she is not in fact pregnant. The scene ends with Barbie closing her hotel door while he embraces a crying Eva. "Alaska" Eva still doesn't trust Christine and keeps calling her crazy. Christine brings Eva into the tunnels where she, with the help of Junior, infects her with a fluid. Eva then finds Barbie and both of them hangout together. That night, Barbie finds Eva and informs her that Hunter fell off a house roof and got his legs paralyzed. They're both then attacked by Pete with explosives and then a bat. Barbie takes control of his bat and beats him to death in an aggressive manner. "Caged" Eva lets Junior know that Barbie killed Pete and she later tries to kill Hunter until Joe and Norrie save him. Eva then talks to Christine about the Kinship. "Ejecta" Eva and Barbie head up the watch tower where they find a carving on the wall that reads, "Rusty loves Linda." Barbie and Eva watch the flames outside the Dome and Eva then removes her shirt, trying to get Barbie in the mood for some fun. Barbie rejects her and heads to Bird Island but before getting there, he and Eva watch helplessly as the people outside the Dome burn in flames. Eva then convinces Barbie to join the Kinship. "Breaking Point" Christine warns Eva and Barbie about Sam and as Barbie leaves, Christine asks Eva questions about Barbie. Eva is later seen in a standoff against Julia in which Eva starts shooting at her and luckily, Julia escapes the bullet shots and runs away. Christine tells Eva, Barbie, and Junior that Julia and Big Jim must die. "Plan B" Eva and Barbie spend some time together. Christine tells Eva that she's pregnant and Eva then reveals this to Barbie who seems surprised. Christine informs Eva that Harriet will be her mid-wife. Eva finds Big Jim after he killed two Kinship members and they both get into a fight of power. After Jim escapes, Christine tells Eva that she is getting stronger. Eva suggests that they wait for Barbie but Christine quickly takes Eva to the area Eva will give birth. "Legacy" Eva sucks out the life of various young women, killing them to give her baby power. She later holds hands with Barbie and walks away. "Love is a Battlefield" Barbie and Eva go to town hall. She lies down to rest. When Barbie questions her about the sacrifices and the baby, Eva informs him that the baby belongs to the kinship. Barbie brings her a cup of tea and tries getting Eva to remember her past hoping to break the kinship's hold. Eva realizes that Barbie is free of the Kinship. The tea was drugged. Barbie carries her to a hotel where he and Julia watch over her as she goes into labor. Eva tries to hold in the baby until Christine finds her. When she refuses to push they force her to push. Barbie cuts the cord. As Eva breast feeds her baby, she passes some strange essence. The Kinship arrives at the motel. Barbie tries to take back the baby. Eva says that the baby is not his, it is her queen. Then she throws him through the window. He and Julia escape. Christine shows up, kills Eva, and takes the baby. "Incandescence" Eva's corpse is briefly seen in this episode when Barbie and Julia arrive at the hotel to investigate. Appearances. Killed Victims *Charlotte Chastain *11 other unnamed women in Chester's Mill Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aktaion Energy Category:Antagonist